Name Calling
by Blossom187
Summary: It really started to bug him that she couldn't or wouldn't call him by his first name.


**I *think* I read somewhere that Kaien's wife (Miyako, right?) called him with an honorific. I assumed (yeah, I know what they say about assumptions) she called Kaien-dono and this little piece of fanfiction popped in my head. I hope I managed to keep it in character, Kaien wise that is...since we don't really know his wife.**

**Anyway, as usual I apologize for any horrid mistakes I may have failed to correct. And, of course, I do not own Bleach. **

**Happy reading! =D**

***

They had been together for what could be considered a long time. And that only romantically speaking, if you counted how long they had known each other the time they had been together could easily double up.

They met when they entered the Shinigami Academy and were both placed in advanced classes. At first they didn't spend much time together, in fact they were so different from one another that it was quite a surprise that when they finally did become acquainted they just couldn't seem to be separated for long.

It happened during a Kidou class, the instructor separated the group in duos and Kaien and Miyako just happened to be paired up. He would say it was the work of fate; she would simply put it as a chance that had a good outcome.

The only sparks that flew from that first encounter were the ones produced by the Kidou spells that didn't work as they should. Miyako was a rather shy person and even though Kaien was far from that he, for some reason, couldn't get past that wall. It bugged him, of course.

Eventually the class was over, however instead of leaving Miyako and her introvert self be, Kaien just continued to pester her until she cracked.

"You should smile more, you know." He would say to her in the hall.

She just ignored him, but he would go on.

"You know, Miyako" He wasn't one for formalities; it wasn't how he was raised. "If you followed my advice, maybe you wouldn't be so alone."

"And what makes you think I am alone, Shiba-san?" She, on the other hand, was far too polite to address him by his first name only, or last name.

"Observation, for one." He listed. "And the fact that I never see you talking to anyone."

To that, she raised a dark eyebrow.

"I'm talking to you, am I not?"

Kaien raised his index finger and explained: "I meant that as in talking to friends."

She nodded and looked up at his face.

"People are far too difficult to handle."

He stared at her, stunned, as she walked away.

It wasn't that she disliked the company of people in general, but from what she gathered through observation and some experiences – as well as her own tendency to individualism – Miyako came to the conclusion that maybe being alone wasn't so bad.

She came to realize that that assumption was flawed.

Maybe that boisterous boy was to blame for that, with his attempts to know her, to draw her out of her shell. What matters, though, is that little by little she found herself talking to him more frequently.

As time passed it was not only Kaien she found herself socializing with. Through some of his schemes he actually got Miyako in plenty of conversations with his group of friends. He took pride in discovering that she actually enjoyed herself in those situations.

Slowly both of them started to get to know each other. Kaien was able to see that smile Miyako never showed and was even more pleased to see it become a natural part of her. Myako discovered that Kaien was not only smiles and fun, he had a serious side to him that made him all the more interesting to her.

It really came as no surprise to anyone when they found themselves in love. Kaien blamed it on his dashing good-looks, Miyako just shook her head.

However, what truly bothered Shiba Kaien was the fact that after all this, Miyako still insisted on calling him Shiba-san. He pleaded with he relentlessly, but to no avail.

"Come on, Miyako!" He whined. "It's not that hard."

"Really, Shiba-san" She said with a chuckle. "Just give up."

Then she would carry on with whatever she had been doing before the interruption.

And thus things went on until one day he accomplished a small victory. It was a normal day as any; they had recently joined the Gotei 13 and were training near the barracks of the 13th squad.

Miyako got a little carried away and accidentally injured her partner's left arm – a simple scratch but she felt guilty nonetheless.

"Kaien-dono!" She exclaimed without realizing what she had just said. "I am so sorry!"

Kaien, however was not so oblivious – after what he heard the scratch was all but forgotten.

"What did you say, Miyako?" He asked with a grin.

She looked confused until realization became clear as crystal on her face. She blushed slightly and brought her hands to cover her mouth. Kaien could help but laugh and then hug the silly woman.

After that, Miyako figured it wouldn't hurt to call her lover Kaien-dono. Obviously, said lover still hoped for more – especially now he had proof he wasn't aspiring for the impossible.

His perseverance paid off, it took a few years more but pay off it did.

Kaien had just been invited to become a lieutenant and after accepting the first thing he did was to search his beloved to share the good news. News travel fast in Soul Society so she already knew when he found her, though their happiness did not decrease at all.

It was twilight that same day and the couple was strolling around Sereitei still basking in the good news in comfortable silence. Kaien was the one to break it.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered softly.

She looked at him and nodded.

"You will not start calling me Kaien fukutaicho now, will you?"

Maybe it was the weird look on his face or the pained tone of his voice but Miyako found herself laughing loudly. Once she managed to control herself she gazed at his blue sky eyes and half smiled.

"I'm not joking, you know?"

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, still looking into his eyes.

"I know." Then hiding her face in his neck she said. "I know you're not joking, _Kaien_."

Even with her face hidden, Miyako was sure that a wide love-struck grin spread across Kaien's face.

He claimed he achieved victory due to will force, she just laughed.

******

**Review, please? *puppy eyes***


End file.
